


a pretty mouth to swallow you whole

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Dream of a Common Language [14]
Category: Suicide Squad - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, POV Amanda Waller, Power Imbalance, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Waller knows exactly what this girl is capable of. Perhaps that's what makes these encounters so inadvisable.





	a pretty mouth to swallow you whole

**Author's Note:**

> For #9 "Reunions" at femslash100's drabble cycle: fic tropes.

Initially, Waller would groan whenever Harley survived the suicide missions she sent the team on. There was no killing that girl, no matter the dangers they'd be thrown into. She had a knack for survival.

In time, Waller came to rely on that. Not because the girl had anything useful to report during debriefings, but perhaps her sort of crazy was refreshing in Waller's day-to-day dealings with these super-criminals. For one, she doesn't give Waller any flack for who she puts in charge.

For another, she knows how this rodeo works, so Waller doesn't have to repeat herself.

The girl can listen.

It should come as a surprise that an airhead like Harley can focus for two minutes, but Waller's not known to underestimate people. She knows exactly what this girl is capable of.

Perhaps that's what makes these encounters so inadvisable.

"Missed me already?" Harley asks with a deranged grin as the guards take off her cuffs before vacating the room.

"It has come to my attention that you've been acting out lately, attacking inmates, refusing food."

"Perhaps I missed _you._ "

The moment Waller deactivates the surveillance, Harley strips off some of her childish act along with jumpsuit, but not all. Never all. 

"You're begging for a spanking, little girl," Waller says as Harley settles into her lap in just a t-shirt and her underwear. Despite her skinny frame, she fits snugly against her.

"Yes," Harley purrs, "throw me over your knees, mommy. I wanna feel you for days."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Creepy Doll" by Jonathan Coulton.


End file.
